1. Field
The disclosure relates to a display driving circuit and a display apparatus including the display driving circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display driving circuit that drives a display panel of a display apparatus is generally designed based on display characteristics of the display panel, e.g., a driving method of the display panel.
Among display apparatuses, a liquid crystal display includes two substrates facing each other and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two substrates. When two electrodes respectively disposed on the two substrates are applied with voltages, an electric field is generated in the liquid crystal layer due to an electric potential difference between the two electrodes, and an arrangement of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is changed. In the liquid crystal display, a direction of the electric field is typically periodically changed to prevent electrical and physical properties of the liquid crystal layer from being deteriorated, which may occur when the electric field is applied to the liquid crystal layer constantly in one direction.
To change the direction of the electric field, an inversion driving method, such as a frame inversion method in which a polarity of pixels is inverted in the unit of a frame, a line inversion method in which the polarity of pixels is inverted in the unit of a line, a dot inversion method in which the polarity of pixels is inverted in the unit of a pixel, for example, is widely used. However, different display driving circuits are typically used for the various inversion driving methods.